


(You Call It Crime, We Call It) Smart Family Business

by Moron1



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, Friends With Benefits, Mafia AU, more tags in every category will be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 03:42:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19881058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moron1/pseuds/Moron1
Summary: Balancing work and life is always hard, especially when you're balancing medical school with working undercover in the mob on the behest of the Konoha PD.Sakura'll just have to manage.





	(You Call It Crime, We Call It) Smart Family Business

**Author's Note:**

> Title is in reference to Pomplamoose's excellent song "Bust Your Kneecaps", but I might change it if I think of something better. Same with the summary, honestly.

Sakura strode into the office, checking the text quickly in case she got the time wrong. Why had Chief Senju called her in again after so long?

The older woman was sitting at her desk, looking far more solemn than Sakura had ever seen her despite the cups of sake next to her. She gestured for her to take a seat. 

“You know I hate asking you to do these things, but I’m out of options,” Chief Senju said, never a good sign, “We need someone to infiltrate Oto, and we’ve recently found out that Orochimaru has had a mole inside the KPD for the last few years, meaning he knows all of my usual officers.”

“There isn’t anyone else?” Sakura asked, mentally scouring her brain for anyone she knew that would work. Uzumaki and Yamanaka were out because they were too easily recognizable, and neither Nara nor his father had the training… and she didn’t really know anyone else in the force.

“The others have been recorded in files as aiding us, but because you’d prefer to have no connection to us, you’re unlisted in all respects. Also, Oto is dangerous. If they’re even decent at infiltration, most can’t offer any skills that might attract the group.”

“What about my schooling though? Will I have to skip a term because I’m too busy joining the mob? Because I can tell you that most of my professors won’t accept that as an excuse.”

Sakura knew that she was running out of excuses quick, but she wasn’t really one to refuse Tsunade anyway.

“I’ll have Shizune talk to them. And Jiraiya owes me a favor, so he’ll make sure you get through your classes,” She waved her off, already making plans without Sakura even agreeing, “Also, you’re not meant to be undercover, so you’re still going to be going to school. You just have to spend your time outside of school working.”

Sakura sighed, resigned to her fate now.

* * *

The plan was fairly simple. Head out into the shadier part of town with Officer Yamanaka, who had a reputation that wouldn’t blow her cover if someone noticed her with Sakura, get into some kind of altercation, and fight her way out.

It was more of a start than anything. It wasn’t likely that anyone would take note of her after just one bar fight, but it would establish her presence.

But that’s not what happened.

Ino (because calling her Yamanaka-san would get her spotted immediately) dragged her into a seedy club with just a wink to the bouncer, who let them in easily.

Sakura meandered over to the bar to get a drink, only something to sip on while casing the place, nothing that would get her drunk on the job. She scoffed inwardly. This wasn’t really a job, considering that she wasn’t getting paid for it. If she succeeded in infiltrating the mob, she’d probably get paid, but for the time being, they couldn’t afford to have anything linking her to the KPD, including payment.

She had only managed to take a few sips of her newly acquired drink when a shot rang out. Sakura dived under the nearest table, pulling away from the action. 

_ Not my business, not my business- aw, hell.  _ Looking over her shoulder, she saw a redhead standing over the beaten body of a man, clutching her arm where she had been shot, if the gun in the man’s hand was any indication.

“You step into our fucking territory and you dare to shoot me? You’re one arrogant son of a bitch, y’know that?” She snarled, kicking the body a couple of times before realizing that he was either dead or unconscious, “Ugh. Anyone got any fuckin- uhhh, Neosporin? Some first aid shit?”

Sakura got up out of sheer necessity, given the amount of bad medical practice being displayed. It couldn’t even reasonably be called malpractice at this level of idiocy.

She sat the girl down on the ground- because she was a girl, barely older than Sakura herself- and grabbed her purse, where she stored a whole first-aid kit’s worth of supplies, just in case. You never know when you’ll need to treat a bullet wound in a gang member’s arm.

She wrapped the wound in a sterile bandage, putting pressure on it with her knee and wrapping it as tightly as she could without completely cutting off her circulation.

“Don’tcha gotta take out the bullet?”

“Look, you can live with metal in your fucking arm. Unless you’ve gotta get through like, airport security real quick, you’re fine. It won’t hurt you or anything.”

“Damn, are you a doctor or something?” The other girl asked, peering curiously at her own bleeding arm as if the pain was just an afterthought, “I always wanted to be one, but that’s Kabby’s job. He’s more of a mad scientist though…”

“I’m currently in med school, yes,” Sakura cut her off, most of her attention still focused on bandaging up her patient-of-sorts.

They fell into an awkward silence, mostly because the redhead seemed to get lost in her own thoughts.

After a good minute, the girl piped up. “Hey, how should I pay you back for this? I don’t wanna owe you. Not that you’re not, like, probably a decent person, but I don't know you.”

Sakura scoffed. “What do you take me for, some money-hungry scumbag? I don’t need payment.”

“Want me to eat you out?”

“What the fuck? Don’t prostitute yourself over like, a roll of bandages. Repay me by not getting this shit infected.”

“I mean, if it’s not in payment will you sleep with me? I get super worked up after fighting and sex is like, a stress reliever, right?”

“I don’t even know your name. Hell, you don’t even know  _ my _ name. Get your shit together.”

“I’m Uzumaki Karin. And you are?”

Sakura ignored her question, focusing on the first sentence. “Uzumaki? You from Uzushio?” 

The girl nodded, looking a bit uncomfortable.

The prefecture may have been destroyed a few decades ago, but the Uzumaki family was still well known. Interesting that a girl from a family known for being a pillar of the community ended up getting shot in a bar fight.

The redhead,Karin, was still staring at her, and Sakura remembered her earlier line of questioning. “My name’s Haruno Sakura.”

She got a quick grin and a “So we can fuck now, right?” in response. Sakura had to genuinely think the offer over.

On the pro side, sleeping with Karin would probably get her some kind of in with the mob, considering that there was no doubt that Karin was a part of Oto now that she bothered to look. She had the same stupid color scheme that they all wore.

Also a pro was that she would be getting laid. God, Sakura had been having a dry spell lately. Mostly because she was always so busy and never left the house, but anything that got her laid was a positive… especially after such a mentally exhausting day.

Conversely, sleeping with Karin was a bad idea. And unprofessional of her. And-

Yeah. Sakura was gonna hit that.

So hard.

* * *

She sent a quick text to Yamanaka, but she figured it was fine by the way that she winked at her as they left.

Hm. Maybe she’d befriend Ino outside of work hours too. She seemed fun.

* * *

“So. This is just like, casual, right.”

“Course. Text me if you wanna hook up again, though. Or just come to the bar ‘n ask for me. The bartender normally knows where to find me.”

Sakura nodded, pulling out her cell phone to input Karin’s number, but Karin waved her off. “Put it in while you were sleeping.”

Like that wasn’t as incredibly worrying as it was.

Sakura brushed it off though. It wasn't as if she hadn’t spent her entire childhood with the most invasive bastards on the earth. A little breaking into phones is nothing compared to that time Naruto broke into her house just to ask her a question about dating, or the time Sasuke knocked her out and left her on a park bench to be dramatic when he left home. Assholes.

Sakura slipped her dress back on, tucking her phone back into her purse.

“Where are you going so early, anyway? Must be important,” Karin drawled, looking smug.

“You seem so sure that I’m not just trying to get away from you.”

“I blew your fucking mind last night, no way are you leaving because of that,” Karin smirked, pushing herself up on her elbows, enjoying the view as Sakura pulled her shoes back on.

Sakura rolled her eyes, “I’ve got class. Hopefully, my teachers won’t care if I show up looking like a hooker.”

* * *

Of course her first class of the day was with Chiyo-sensei. She admired the woman, of course, but she was also a judgemental old bitch sometimes.

“Good night last night, kid?” She asked the second Sakura stepped through the doors.

Sakura stared her down, unmoved. “Excellent,” She stated dryly, turning back to her work station.

She didn’t get much work done that class. Mostly because heels and a slinky dress aren’t conductive to a good work environment.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you thought, and if I made any stupid errors, as I wrote this in bits and thus there may be some inconsistencies. 
> 
> Also, feel free to ask for characters or scenes to be included, I haven't written more than a couple of random scenes for the rest lol.


End file.
